Making Time
by Takashima
Summary: JouxKaiba Four months after Employer and Employee, Seto and Jounouchi become an item but since school started and the corporate work of the chief executive officer began to pile up, will their lives take different paths?
1. Default Chapter

Takashima - At the behest of my English Teacher, I will be writing more in conjunction with **Employer and Employee**. It won't quite be a sequel, instead, it will be a continuation after events in **Employer and Employee**. It will still be Seto Kaiba X Jounouchi Katsuya. :D I'm not really confident in my writing skills.. I must improve! With that said, pleasant readings!

Oh and by the way, this story will contain strong language.

---

**Making Time**

"Oh c'mon!" The blonde boy stood from the leather chair in the spacious office. "Don't be like dat! We're suppose to be dating right? Can't we _go_ somewhere together?"

"On the days you mentioned, I have meetings to attend." Seto cast his cold, blue eyes on his significant other.

"Meetings, huh?" Jounouchi's voice sounded testy and irritated. His brow arched and then he closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "Alright den... Have fun with dem." Having already been standing, he moved from the chair and the desk and crossed over the floor to the door.

With a flick of his wrist, the door became open and when he was about to step out, Seto's voice carried from across the room to his ears, "Dinner at seven." This sounded more like an order than an offer, like Jounouchi didn't have a choice in the matter.. Without so much as a backwards glance, he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Jounouchi strode past the secretary's desk and into the corridor that lead to the elevator. He was boiling inside. Angry... no pissed off but it also hurt him. How long had they been dating? Three, maybe four months now? And nothing had changed since the beginning of the summer venture. Seto was still the cold, monotonous bastard but even more now that he knew that Jounouchi was his. He could treat him any way he wanted and he wouldn't leave him.

Inwardly, he ranted, knowing full well that he couldn't tell anyone about this relationship or it would mean trouble for the CEO, with a rapidly growing company, that he was dating. "He _owns_ da company, so why can't he just take a few days off to spend with me?" He thought as his heart gave a lurch.

He was hurt. Ever since they started dating, Seto had done nothing but work day in and day out. It was unhealthy and whenever he would try and tear him away from his work, Jounouchi, one way or another, wound up being hurt. Was it even worth it to pursue such a relationship?

For one, he couldn't talk to anyone about his problems without using stand-in characters, like 'my friend' or 'this guy I know,' and another he was afraid. He was afraid that he would be hurt even more if he let him go because, truth be told, Jounouchi had become quite attached to him. Loved him with every fiber of his being and would give up his life for him. But then again.. would that be enough? Seto was hard to read, as he guarded everything about himself so carefully.

"All I want is some of your attention," Jounouchi thought, "I want you ta be close ta me and I want you ta talk ta me about your doubts and woes and all dat stuff, like I do with you.."

The elevator produced a charming chirp as the doors parted. He stepped into the stable steel cage and pressed the button on the control panel for the base floor. As soon as the doors closed, he let out a sigh. He could feel the soft drop as he descended from the hundredth floor.

"All he cares about are dose meetings.." The blonde pocketed his hands and looked down at his sneakers as he softly spoke to himself, "I'm just conveniently dere..."

"I love you." Seto had said at one time. His face had changed to properly express his true feelings.

Shaking his head, Jounouchi freed his mind of the sudden memory. It couldn't still be true, could it? Seto, for six and a half days out of the week, was working. Nonstop. If he could get away with it, Seto would probably stop sleeping and work all the time. However, neither he or Mokuba would allow for that.

Seto continued to look at the door, even after the blonde-haired boy had left. The past four months had made him learn about new aspects of a relationship fairly quickly and even though he had learned them, it didn't mean he understood them. In his big black chair, he sat there slightly confused and annoyed by him but he also couldn't help but feel pinched by guilt.

The truth was he _wanted_ to spend time with his boyfriend... but ever since the day they became an item, he had been swamped with more work than an average person could handle on his own.. Constantly agitated by the amount of work he had to do, he ended up being in a foul mood whenever Jounouchi came around. As much as he would have loved to respond, he couldn't. He often worked through lunch and even dinner at times thus gave him no energy to cope with his energetic puppy. Being conditioned over the years, a neutral frown and cold gaze was the default expression for him.

Seto steeped his fingers in front of him as he sat back in his chair. A second later, idly, he glanced over to the clock. It read thirty minutes past the hour. He had a few minutes to himself before he had to leave for a summit and decided to relax for a change...

His eyes held nothing in particular in the large office but they seemed to fall on a certain picture on his desk. It was hidden fairly well in a space between his desk calendar and a dual-layer paper filer. If you didn't specifically look for it, you wouldn't find it. He felt himself smile as he looked at it.

---

It was a few weeks after they had become an item and it was beautiful out. There were no clouds in the sky, it was bright and warm as it should had been at the end of the summer. There was only two weeks left before school started again and Seto wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend. He knew that as soon as school started that either Jounouchi would be busy or he would be occupied with his company.

Seto had decided to take Jounouchi out for a quiet day, a date perhaps, to a gorgeous villa outside of Osaka. He had kept its location a secret, wanting to surprise the blonde. When they got there, the lake front, by a surprisingly modest house, was shining in the golden rays of the sun.

The dense forest around the house and the lake was beautiful. With each tree greener than the next, it gave the aura of healthiness, untouched and untilled by man. As Seto and Jounouchi flew over the sea of trees, Jounouchi could see that this place, this earthly place, was a paradise and it was meant to be shared by only them for today. Oh how his chest seemed to fly...

As soon as they landed and got out of the private jet, the blonde wandered about the estate. He was so curious; looking at this and that and going to the docks on the bank of the lake and looking into the water, he saw fish! When he turned around, he saw Seto walking towards him. The boyish, excited smile on the blonde's face surprised Seto.

"Honestly," Seto had thought, "It's like he's never seen fish before..." But continuing to watch him, he felt himself drop his guard.

"When was the last time you relaxed, Seto?" The blonde looked up at the CEO as they became face-to-face. "It's bad for you to work all the time!"

Those siberian blue eyes closed as he decided an answer. "A long time ago," he said finally. Opening his eyes once again, he saw the blonde frowning as his hair became tangled with the passing wind. "I can't afford to now." Although he tried to sound monotonous, he found that he couldn't, not in front of Jounouchi. Something about him made him feel at ease, like he had nothing to fear from anything in the world, like... he was his strength...

"Yes you can!" Jounouchi said in a defiant voice, "Besides! You're only seventeen-years-old! You can't just work yourself to death! It's not healthy and you know it!" With his index finger, he poked Seto's chest gently but pointedly. "I care about you too much to let you do that!"

Seto's brow arched when he heard that, but then he laughed. Not in a sour, bitter way, but a true laugh that came up from his diaphragm. In the moment that Jounouchi looked confused, he took him into his arms and held him. The boy in his arms blushed as he planted a kiss on the corner of his lips, teasing him. "Fine, Mutt," he smirked as he whispered into the blonde's ear, "Whatever you want."

For that day alone, they spent almost twenty-four hours together. It was uncharacteristic for Seto because he was usually spiteful and bitter and it was uncharacteristic for Jounouchi because he was suppose to hate him for all that he did to him in the past... Could it be that this was a fleeting relationship? How could Fate play with hearts such as these? Was it a cruel joke? Did they even belong together?

It was the crack of dawn of the next day and they were preparing to leave the peaceful villa and return to Domino. The little luggage they brought with them were already loaded into the jet but something was missing. Seto couldn't find Jounouchi. The blonde was at his side only moments before so where could he have gone?

There was no need to be worried. This place was his and he knew everything about it. There was no place he couldn't look and not find Jounouchi. Inside of the villa, he looked in each room, called his name but still nothing. He walked around the estate then to the small patch of tall grass just to the south of the modest summer home but still he could not be found. He was starting to feel anxious and fearful thoughts crossed his mind... There _were_ wild animals in this forest... If they touched Jounouchi, they would **pay**.

However, he stopped at the climax of a hill that overlooked the lake and the humble abode. He saw him at the docks and the anxiety that had built up inside of him started to calm. He was safe, but the question that remained now was 'why did he wander off like that?'

"Jounouchi!" Seto was furious. He had been worried about him and wasn't practiced in the art of expressing such a foreign emotion.

Turning around, Jounouchi winced at the cutting edge of his voice. "Sorry Seto...!" He flashed a sheepish, lopsided smile.

"What are you doing here?" Seto demanded. As he stormed towards him, the train of his long, white trench coat was carried up in the cool, brisk wind. He reached over. Taking him into his arms and clinging to him, he said, "I was looking everywhere for you."

Jounouchi wasn't surprised, instead, he leaned against him, thankful for his warmth and took in his floral musk. Softly, he murmured, "I'm sorry.. it's just.. I-I didn't want to leave yet.. it's nice here.."

Seto was silent.

For a few minutes, they stood under the pink and golden rays of the morning sun and clung to one another for warmth as more cool breezes passed them by. It seemed like a little while before the moment was broken by one of the attendees of the jet coming to collect them.

"Sir!" A young lady in a blue Armani suit and a stewardess' hat approached them. "It's almost time to go."

"Just a moment," Seto cast his eyes on her and she nodded.

She turned on her heel and was about to leave. "Please wait! Could you take a picture?" The young lady stopped and turned around to look at the beautiful, long-haired blonde. She put on a gentle smile on her lips and nodded. "Thank you! The camera's in my jacket over there."

She had no problem locating it. The said camera was inside of a green salvation jacket and when she took it out, she checked to see what kind it was. A Sony digital camera with five mega-pixels, there was a two-inch LCD screen on the back. It had an impressive half-inch width for such a powerful device. She seemed to approve of it and flipped it on. With only a few seconds, the camera was ready.

Jounouchi had actually gotten up to get a stuffed bear. This was strange however. Seto didn't notice it before now but that was just a trivial thought.

Standing in position with Jounouchi on the sturdy wooden docks with the magnificent morning sun on their backs, the two posed together for a picture. ((I have a picture I drew of them. If you're curious, email me from the author's page))

---

In the photo, Jounouchi was on the left and Seto was on the right on the right. His arm was behind the blonde and arched over and behind his shoulders to muss his hair as the other hand held the blonde's left. They stood fairly close together and seemed to show how precious their relationship was to them. They looked... very happy... Truly happy...

That was almost three and a half months ago. Things weren't like that now. Quite the opposite. They were becoming farther and farther apart now. Since that 'first' date, Kaiba was constantly working and the only thing he did to contact his boyfriend was call for him via intercom through his building.

It was always Jounouchi who called him on his cell phone to invite him to lunch. It was Jounouchi who invited him and his little brother Mokuba to theme parks or amusement parks to have fun. It was Jounouchi who asked _him_ on dates for dinner or personal outings. It was always Jounouchi. Never Seto.

It wasn't too late. After this meeting, Seto could call Jounouchi on his cell phone but as he looked up at the clock from the treasured photo, he didn't know when this meeting would end. It could last from now till past nine... but today was Friday and there was no school tomorrow.

Pulling the middle drawer to his oak desk open, he reached in for his personal phone. He looked at the silver case and watched it twinkle in the light. What would he say? It was five o'clock now.

"Hello?" Said a voice in the headpiece.

"Jounouchi," Seto said into the receiver, "My meeting will probably be late. So instead of seven tonight, let's have dinner together at nine."

Silence.

"Jounouchi...?"

"Seto, I can't... Sorry..." His voice was quiet. This was the first time that Jounouchi had refused. Was it a sign that their relationship was...

The well-groomed CEO stared intently at the photo discreetly hidden on his desk. Why was he refusing? He wanted an answer. "Why?"

He heard a soft sigh. "Seto.." When he said his name, it sent chills along his spine. "..Don't mind me, okay? Your meetings should come first... I have to go, bye."

"Wait--" But before he could get any more words in, Jounouchi had hung up.

Seto pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it as the annoying, droning sound continued to reverberate from the headpiece. This weight of dread sat on his chest as his mind wondered what he had done wrong. Jounouchi sounded distant and avoidant... Was it anything he had done?

Jounouchi walked down a flight of stairs that led into the metro. It was crowded by many business men returning home from the long day at the office and high school students from other schools. From his height, he scoped out the area superficially.

He saw many things. For instance, a newspaper vendor in a large metal booth along the wall by the stairs. They were selling manga, newspapers, magazines and even strategy guides for video games. There were security guards in blue and black-striped uniforms with five-point, black visor hats. He saw little old ladies sitting on benches as they waited for the train to arrive. And what stopped him from further looking around was a couple just a few feet away from him.

This couple looked so happy together, this girl and boy. Laughing together, holding hands, talking to one another openly in the masses of people. She stood close to him and he enjoyed being with her and blushed. They looked handsome together.

That could have been himself and Seto, couldn't it? Jounouchi wanted to look away but his mind began dabbling with a reverie and he couldn't help himself. Not only that but it was playing with the transitory abstract thoughts that came across his mind.

The inner voice in his mind whispered, "Dat can never be, Jou-kun."

It felt as if he was paralyzed where he stood. Even his own mental voice couldn't match this call. He could only listen.

"Seto is a bigwig and he is da CEO of Kaiba Corp. You know dat. It can never be. You can never show your relationship to the public like dose two over dere."

The heat in his body rose and his palms began to sweat. Did his own doubt possess a voice of its own?

"Even if Japan were to accept your relationship with Seto, how would da other countries dat do business with Kaiba Corp. feel? Take America for example.. We use to live dere, don't you remember? Dose people treated da homosexual like dey weren't humans at all. Dey treated dem like animals dat didn't deserve to live and had no rights.

"Den dere's China. You remember reading an article about it, right? I know I do. Homosexuality doesn't exist dere even dough all dey want are males in their society. Dey want to keep their population under control and continue their family name. If dere are going to be so many males, dere's gotta be a lotta gays. Mostly closeted, but dey're dere...

"Da point is, you can't have what dey have, Jou-kun... And when da time comes when da paparazzi catch you two, could you protect him from da press, or could he protect you?

"You love him and he loves you, but it's not a free love. It comes with a price and dat price is your dignity and scornful glares."

A general announcement was broadcasted warning soon-to-be boarding passengers to stay behind the white line as the train pulled in. When it did, the train made nary a sound as it docked, the doors swooshing open as the air pressure dropped. Passengers inside of the train pooled out and as soon as it was clear, the people waiting on the platform started boarding not a moment later.

Jounouchi followed with the crowd, a feeling of numbness ran through his lithe body. He took a seat in a vacant spot beside a few school girls in white and green sailor-style uniforms but paid little mind to them as they giggled and blushed at him. It just didn't matter to him. Although he was aware that they were pretty and one of them was well-endowed, it simply didn't interest him.

When did he start losing interest in women? He loved girls! Loved...

"---as I mentioned earlier," began a man with slick black hair in a handsome black suit standing by a projected screen that featured a pie graph, "if we were to increase the energy output of each environment-friendly factory in twenty-eight percent of the countries they are stationed in, we could make a profit of a thirty percent maximum increase."

Several other men in the summit room seemed to be impressed by the presentation by this man. Some whispered comments to their neighbor, others 'ooh' or 'ahh'ed' but the only one who didn't seem impressed was the big boss sitting in the executive's chair at the far end of the table.

Seto's fingers were steeped together and he was sitting back. His face was serious.

The man had a calm expression, more like a poker face if you will. He was doing well to hide his uneasiness. "Mr. Kaiba, does this not complete the demands you requested?"

All of the men around the table, and his personal secretary, glanced towards him, waiting for an answer. It was like an ice pick jabbed into a brick of ice, cold, hard and piercing. "I did not ask for the increase of the profit, Mr. Fujitaka. What I had asked for originally was how could you make better quality products without sacrificing profit."

The man called Mr. Fujitaka didn't look so calm now. He was beginning to sweat and when he spoke, his voice was timid, "I-I'm sorry, S-Sir... I guess the message I received wasn't accurate.. I can make another report, Si--"

Seto abruptly snapped, "You do that and bring it to me this following Tuesday."

Nine o'clock came and went and soon it was going to be eleven o'clock. The meeting had just ended. It took longer than Seto would have wanted. When the men stood up, they spoke to one another about the promotion of the next product. The only one who didn't stand up was Seto Kaiba.

He continued to sit, rubbing out the idle banter from his mind as he thought of his blonde puppy. He took out the beautifully crafted pocket watch and flipped open the cover to reveal the aquamarine-adorned face. This feeling inside of him was something that he had felt before but he couldn't quite name what it was. Perhaps it was his own loneliness? Maybe it was regret? Or could it have been anxiety? Whatever he was feeling, it felt as if it wanted him to get out of this room and away from this stuffy, professional atmosphere and call his puppy.

Maybe Jounouchi had been right? Seto couldn't work _all_ the time. He needed the comfort of another just as much as anyone else and being the CEO of Kaiba Corp. wasn't going to maim what he needed. He had a lover now. He had someone who would listen to him, talk to him whenever he needed him and most of all, he had someone who loved him.

A few minutes elapsed before the men that attended the summit started filing out and heading off and as any other meeting, Seto and his personal secretary were the only ones left in the room.

The secretary gave her notes to him and he thanked her. She watched him rise from his leather chair and pick up the briefcase that he had beside him onto the flat of the table. With a simple press of a button, it popped open.

"Mr. Kaiba...?"

Pulling out a manila folder from the case, he put his secretary's notes into them. He briefly looked up at her with his frosty blue eyes. "What is it?" His voice revealed nothing.

Maybe it was her time of the month or something but she seemed to have been pretty bold today. "You snapped at Mr. Fujitaka today, Mr. Kaiba. He was trying his best to present you with the information he had collected.." She watched for any sign of new expression on his face but it remained stoned. She continued, "Is there something wrong? Are there more problems with Jounouchi Katsuya?"

Seto looked at her inquisitively. "What would make you say that, Ms. Akitoshi?"

She sat down in the chair closest to her and looked up at him. As if he didn't know... "If you'll recall, Sir, the last time you had a problem and couldn't work accordingly involved him."

"It's none of your concern," he said coldly as he closed and locked his briefcase. Wasn't it though? Aside from himself and Jounouchi, she was probably the only other person who knew about their relationship, or at least hinted to it. For all she could have guessed, they could have been close friends... **very** close friends.

Ms. Akitoshi knew that she couldn't win unless he gave in. He wasn't that kind of person. She sighed then, and shook her head slightly, giving up. "As you say, Mr. Kaiba. Have a good night. I can take care of the remaining paperwork for you..." She gathered up her own papers. Flipping back her black bangs behind her ears, she stopped short and looked at the wake of her boss' back. "Wait, Sir! Will you be coming in tomorrow?"

"Hm?" He regarded her with a glance.

She held the papers close to her chest as she held them. "Tomorrow is your day off, Mr. Kaiba."

"Oh." He said it like he had forgotten and was recently reminded. For a moment, he was silent, wondering what he would do: go to work or spend some time with his boyfriend... Both were important to him and neither one could outweigh the other. "Perhaps. If I don't call before eleven in the morning, I won't be coming."

"Yes, Sir!"

"'ey Jounouchi, I thought you had somewhere to be tonight, man!" Honda said, jumping his blonde friend from behind. He seemed to be in a pretty good mood that night.

The blonde smiled. "I found out dat I wasn't needed afta all. Why don't we go ta da arcade or suttin'?"

Walking side to side with his best friend, Honda looked over at him and also smiled. "Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do. Anzu and Yugi are at the library and that place just isn't... _**me**._ You know what I mean, right, Jounouchi?"

"Yep!" The two stopped at the edge of the sidewalk and waited for the signal to cross the busy, traffic-clogged street.

This arcade they often patronized was called "Electride." It was a place that facilitated the best arcade booths and video games in the city. However, not only that, Electride was open almost all night long. It was usually a place where kids and teenagers would hang out if they were kicked out of their house or needed time to themselves.

Everyone who went there would always come back, thus the staff would know who was who and could offer a little emotional help, even though it wasn't in their job description. It was like a second home to whomever came, a rare quality for arcades to possess.

When the two arrived, they were greeted by the arcade's manager, Hideo Sebuchi. He was a middle-aged man who had spectacles on his face, black eyes, a head full of black hair and a youthful face. He had a simple apron around his hips and a navy polo shirt on with khaki pants.

He was the type of man that would always be the mascot of youth in old age. He was also a kind man who thought more for the people around him rather than himself.

"Evening, Hideo!" Jounouchi purred, "Business booming?"

The middle-aged man pushed his glasses back firmly on the bridge of his nose and he smiled at the boys. "Of course, Jou-kun. Even more so now that Honda-kun and yourself are here."

"Stop it, we're just two people, Mr. Sebuchi..." But despite himself, Honda had a faint blush on his cheeks. He only blushed more when Hideo began to laugh. He loved to tease Honda.

"So what brings you two over here at the 'dead,'" Hideo said, using his fingers to quote 'dead,' "of night?"

Jounouchi shrugged and simply replied, "Nuthin' much, just bored I guess."

"Same," Honda said.

"Oh? Alright then," he said as he watched them start into the establishment, "but I'm closing up early tonight. Twelve."

The blonde glanced back to him. "Why? Are you up ta suttin'?"

"You could say that, Jou-kun," Hideo smiled. "I need time to set up those new booths in the back tonight."

"'New booths?' Dat's awesome! What kind are dey?" A spark of excitement appeared in his eyes. He loved games, all kinds, even ones that didn't make sense.

"You'll see," Hideo mused, withdrawing some candy from his pocket and unwrapping it.

Jounouchi could only groan. There wasn't anything he could do but there _was_ something he _could_ ask. "Fine, den tell me, who was da manufacturer?"

Putting the pink candy into his mouth and then cheeking it, he said, "Kaiba Corporation."

"Ok!" He wore a mischievous grin on his lips, "Let me guess! Is it called 'Divine Dragon?'"

The surprise on the man's face made the blonde laugh. "H-How'd you know?" The spectacles on his face slid down the bridge of his nose as he stared at Jounouchi, astonished.

"I know because _I_ was da one who tested it out!" And then he proclaimed, "I work for Kaiba Corp.!"

Honda and a round of people from within the arcade started to gather. "You're lying!"

"Why would I lie?" Jounouchi looked upset and was taking on a slightly defensive tone of voice.

"Why?" Honda demanded, his voice strong and firm, "Why are you working for a guy who picks on you all the time and makes fun of you just to see you pissed off?"

Jounouchi stood there, looking into his best friend's face. He felt paralyzed and couldn't move. The words Honda spoke of struck him hard and true. Seto _did_ pick on him and he _did_ do it to make him angry, but he didn't anymore... Yet still... those old feelings... they still haunted him inside.

"You hate the bastard and so do I, so why are you working for him? That's more of a reason to pick on you and because you DO work for him, he can actually **_make_** you do things that he wants you to!" Honda looked furious. He was only looking out for his friend but this was stupid. He was getting worked up over something so small.

It wasn't small, however, not to Jounouchi. What Honda spoke of... they were all true and were possibilities. Seto could now tell him to do whatever he wanted and he would have to obey. Just like a dog.

"Honda, I-"

"He's a cold, heartless bastard that wouldn't care less if you died!" Honda reached to Jounouchi's slender shoulders and shook him, "Seto Kaiba cares more about his company than the workers inside of it!"

Jounouchi's eyes widened as those words crashed into him. It suddenly made sense.

Instead of having his driver take him home, Seto had decided to walk. It wasn't a long way and he had a lot to think about.

He didn't admit it to his personal secretary but he was nerved by how Jounouchi acted earlier. He had never seen him act that way towards him before and he didn't like it. The way he spoke to him via cell phone was still fresh in his mind.

As he walked on, the cool breeze tousled his brown, cropped hair. It was going to be autumn soon and their anniversary was coming up. On September fourth, it would officially be their four-month anniversary. Just three more days..

"What could I get him?" Seto thought. "He'll be happy with whatever I give him but-"

"JOUNOUCHI!" A voice yelled out.

"I'm FINE! Just.. leave me alone!" Was that... Jounouchi's voice? It sounded so shaky and hurt.

Seto's curiosity piqued and as his stride lengthened now, he came to a scene that made his heart stop although his face remained calm on the surface.

Across the street was Jounouchi and a strange man with glasses and black hair. The man was restraining the blonde around his chest with his arms but still the blonde tried to wrestle away. Seto didn't know what was going on but that was his boyfriend and the other man restraining him wasn't. The blood in his body began to boil but before it spilled over the edge, he watched Jounouchi break free and push his restrainer away.

"Hideo, I appreciate the fact that you care about me but I'm fine! Really!" He held his hands in front of him defensively. "Those things that Honda said just..."

"Hurt you, right?" Hideo said after Jounouchi trailed off. He watched the blonde through his glasses and sighed. He continued, "I **_haven't_** seen Seto Kaiba treat you like that but Honda doesn't lie... Why are you so upset? Just a few months ago, you told me that you hated him and would rather pound his face in than talk to him. But now..."

"I.."

"Jounouchi."

The sheer horror on Jounouchi's face was indescribable. The fear he was feeling now consumed his soul and send shivers along his spine and through all the nerves in his body. This voice, he knew it well and it belonged to the person he was dating. The person he hated, no... loved, no... was abandoned by... no... **_used_** by was Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp.


	2. Confused Emotions

**Takashima** - So sorry for the very late update... ;;... I've been very busy as of late. Please enjoy this chapter!

---

Seto was walking towards them. And just like that Jounouchi stood frozen on the spot like a doe in front of a pair of headlights. Did he hear all the words that were exchanged between himself and Hideo? Had Seto heard all of it? Jounouchi could feel his blood running thin and cold as ice through his veins. The look on Seto's face was the same usual impartial and cold expression... Yet stonier and somehow it was crueler, meaner without so much as a crease appearing on his delicate, smooth skin. Maybe, Jounouchi's mind was playing tricks on him...?

Hideo had seen many pictures of the seventeen-year-old prodigy CEO of Kaiba Corp. but never the real thing and even though he had a moment of awe, it passed quickly. He watched the tall youth in a pure, white long coat with silver studs decorating the collar, shoulders and the linen of the jacket approach Jounouchi and himself and he could feel Seto's blue eyes measuring him, as if deciding what kind of person he was. He didn't quite look his age so unfortunately, he didn't know that he posed a 'threat.'

"Jounouchi," Seto said coolly, "I need to speak with you." Those eyes were still glued on Hideo's face almost as if trying to memorize it into his mind… saving it in a folder in his head marked 'dangerous.'

Looking between the two taller men who were standing on either side of him, he was mentally shaken. Jounouchi 's brown eyes fell onto the dirty concrete beneath his feet. What was he to do? If he left, he would wound his friend… but if he refused, it would mean a bigger shift apart between he and his boyfriend.

As his mouth parted to announce his decision, Hideo, in the softest, yet most defiant voice Jounouchi had ever heard from him, said, "Mr. Kaiba, Jounouchi will be coming with me. He is upset." His voice matched the blaze starting to glow in those beautiful black eyes of his. And he didn't know for sure what was going on between this prestigious, wealthy man and his favorite customer, but he knew that Jounouchi was conflicted because of him.

The blonde's eyes seemed to widen when they looked to the middle-aged man's eyes. To Jounouchi, this person, Hideo was like the father figure he never was able to have when he was a child; a man warm with not just his words but with even a simple pat on the shoulder, he could put your mind at ease… Perhaps this was his gift.. Only Hideo's gift, this warmth. But right now, those words, even if Hideo didn't understand what he was getting himself into and didn't understand the situation between Seto and himself, it seemed as if those words meant more than they should have.

Seto wasn't an expert at love, but he knew that he cared for this blonde beside him. He could hear the tenderness of each word leaving the older man's mouth and it both annoyed him and angered him. Those Siberian blue eyes were glaring at the set of onyx eyes watching him in return. He needed to stay calm and level-headed and not let his emotions get the better of him. His words betrayed no irritation that he held inside. "I'm sure you are not his father but if you don't mind, I have business with Jounouchi-kun."

When did he start using affectionate honorifics, Jounouchi thought quickly before he felt his body move to Hideo's side. He was caught by surprise and his face showed this. He could feel warm blood gathering into his cheeks and when he looked up at Hideo and then to Seto, he could see the fierce glares they were exchanging. It was as if the electricity between the two were sparking in the gap. He could only wonder what was running through both their heads at that very moment.

It was a long, tense minute.. The wind would blow stray, dry leaves by their feet and roll on by. Indeed… autumn was upon them now and just as the trees were souring their color, so was the air of this situation.

Turning on his heel, Seto left, only saying, "Jounouchi, expect a message." And with that, he would continue on his way, the direction opposite of the two men left behind. But he couldn't deny what was inside of him.. This burning rage for this middle-aged man who had interfered between he and his lover.. He would make him regret it later on..

A soft gasp escaped Jounouchi's mouth. His heart was squeezing into itself so tight that he couldn't even yell after the man whom he thought he loved… Seto, he wanted to call out, but no words would form, only air would escape. A desperate look appeared on his face and he wanted to run after his lover but he couldn't. His legs would not move or was it because he was so fearful that he couldn't bring himself to move.

He had doubted his love for Seto and the guilt was eating away at him. Nothing could make him feel better at that moment.. It could only plummet from there on in with hard, painful blows…

Standing beside Jounouchi, Hideo could see that there was more between them than he had first anticipated but he also already knew somehow by the way the blonde had acted; in the 'subtle' way that Jounouchi had tried to defend his 'employer' and how he exploded back at his arcade… Many thoughts floated in and out of his mind. But the most important question that stuck in his mind was **why** he was doing this. He couldn't completely understand. Sure he cared about the boy but he himself heard himself say '_Mr. Kaiba, Jounouchi will be coming with me. He is upset,_' in the most bold voice he had ever used in years… This alone made him come to the realization of what he had done.

This was Seto Kaiba he had just picked a fight with. He hadn't thought it through before when he was in the situation but now that he was gone, Hideo had all the time allotted to him to briefly think. Seto hadn't asked for his name but he knew, somewhere inside that this powerful man would somehow know who he was by just having one of his many employees investigate. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't afraid. That arcade was his life and the people who worked for him and the people who patronized him were like his family… Closely knit and brought warmth as if the whole was a quilt.

Yet, Hideo pushed this fear aside and gently slid a hand over Jounouchi's shoulders. The brown eyes looked up at him, glistening with tears that were never meant to be shown and his heart began to ache for him. He wanted to hold him but he was afraid of something inside of him. He wasn't a monster but he was a man and men obey their desires.. "I know you're scared.."

"-Hideo, what you did just now was really stupid! Do you have any idea what you just did?" Jounouchi said incredulously as he flung his shoulder to the side to make the older man's hand fall off in an abrupt way.

Those black orbs stared down at the boy in almost surprise before it was swept away by a gentle expression and sad smile. "I do, but Jou-kun, you looked like you were having a hard time dealing with him. You froze right when he called for you. You _feared_ him… I-I wanted to help you.."

But still, Jounouchi stood in front of him, a defiant look on his face which glowed under the slightly distant golden lamp light. The windows from the shops behind Jounouchi were reflecting the light from the moon to his back. "Helping me?" He struggled to keep his voice from turning into a hysterical scream, "You have to think about yourself first, Hideo! You always think about **everyone** else! What if… What if he had your store run out of business, Hideo? Just over this! It would be all my fault!"

Hideo's eyes were glued onto the flushed face of the younger boy's. Feeling his face change to surprise, he couldn't help but widen his eyes when he saw that taut, anguished face become streaked with uncontrollable tears. Before he knew it, his hands were holding onto the boy's cheeks in his palms and using his thumbs, began rubbing away the hot tears. He honestly never meant to make him cry and he was believing that he was the cause of it.

Jounouchi, when did you become so… submissive? Never. You were always letting your emotions take the better of you, true, always letting your emotions help you make the best decisions but now they seemed to be out of control. His emotions were like a boiling pot of water with a half-kept lid on the lip. When the pressure was too much, the steam would push against the lid and when that didn't move it, the water would soon follow and overflow, stinging the burner that made it boil.

He would flinch back from Hideo's touch but he felt his body numb and couldn't move. Somewhere deep inside, he knew that he wasn't the only one going through this and yet.. It felt like it was. It felt like the sky was falling and a meteor would come to crush him, destroying his bones, crushing his flesh and his blood staining wherever it would fall… It was close to the end of the world for him.

First, it was Kaiba admitting that he was in love with him, only a short three months ago and up until the current, he had spent little or no time with him and he had felt neglected, unloved and tossed out to dry. Because he was a man with a fleshy organ in the center of his body, instead of possessing a vaginal canal, he knew that he wasn't allowed to show so much affection to another man, not even to the one he loved. Kaiba never said it but he acted as if it were taboo. And it hurt in a way that he knew it would never heal.

Undeniably, he loved Seto with all his heart but not once after that first time, did Seto ever mention loving him again. He would never know if Seto had other mistresses, he would never know if Seto was out of the country or had emotional problems because Seto would never talk to him about such 'trivial' things, as he put it… He would never be the first to start a conversation… Seto was so guarded that even though Jounouchi had told himself that he could break him, to make him more human… that seemed so impossible now and beyond his reach.

These tears weren't just for his own turmoil however, it was for Seto too. Each tear was a hope, infused with words that escaped his body and would not return and fall to the earth and splatter until they dried away into the invisible air.

Jounouchi allowed himself to be pulled into the strong arms and his eyes slipped shut, trying to block the noise in the area until it was just the silence in the arms he so wished for at that moment. His mind was so confused, so jumbled up that he forgot that it was Hideo holding him, instead it was his beloved. His mind's eye made him appear.. And he could almost smell the expensive cologne that Seto usually wore.

The bright sunlight from the poorly shaded window struck his eyes and he winced, as if in pain. It stung them through his eyelids and it hurt even more when he tried to slip them open. The wholes of his eyes were swollen and he found it hard to see clearly. Sitting up, Jounouchi's fingers rubbed the corners and bottoms of his eyes as they began to focus.

There was a tri-door closet that was made of polished wood just a few feet in front of the two posts of the bed he had apparently been sleeping on. Glancing to the right, he found a dual-paned window that overlooked to the horizon with the rising sun. There were no tall buildings obscuring the beautiful view. His eyes would raise up and he found nothing but a white wall and to his left was a broad door with a coat clip screwed into the upper-central part of the body. Looking down at his hands, he found that the sheets were a warm lime green color with white checkers…

Just where was he? Had he fainted the night before…? Perhaps but… Then there was a soft knock at the door. It would open with a gentle swoosh and a familiar face, a gentle smile would appear.

Hideo had a tray in his hands and on this tray was a glass of orange liquid, a steaming bowl of something that smelled sweet and something that looked like a bagel halve. Walking to the bed in a slow pace, Hideo said softly, so not to frighten the boy, "Good morning.. How do you feel, Jou-kun?"

From his hands, he looked over at the raven-haired man and an wary smile appeared on his lips. "G-Good morning.. Hideo.."

Maybe it was the slight nervousness that showed on his face but the man said, in a soothing voice, "You're at my place… I took you here because you fainted in my arms last night from exhaustion. How are you feeling now?"

For the few silent moments that passed, Jounouchi let that information sink into his brain. Last night… all he remembered doing was crying in Seto's arms and he had heard words of comfort.. Comfort?

"I-I see…" Jounouchi said, believing what he was told. "Thank you and.. I feel.. Tired still and my eyes sting, but other than that, I'm okay." Rewarded with a smile, his cheeks flushed and found himself looking down at the sheets until the tray with the palette of food was placed over his lap.

"You don't talk about what you like to eat so I decided to give you what I had in the fridge. I hope that you'll eat it…" Hideo pulled a foldable chair out from under the bed and assembled it before sitting on it. His hands were on his lap and Jounouchi could see in plain sight that Hideo was already dressed. Perhaps it wasn't his usual, professional attire but it was close with those tan, yet wrinkled dress pants, Gucci slippers and a partially unbuttoned dress shirt on his upper-body.

Jounouchi smiled after taking a glance at what he was served. It soon slipped into a modest smile. "I-I'm not very hungry, Hideo.. Last night was…"

"Just eat and let me worry. You're the kid," Hideo said in a tender voice with a matching smile.

In some way, he had found a little comfort in how he said it. Like they were still in a 'father-son' relationship like before the affair from last night happened. Some wonder had lingered about the night before, however, and in some section of his mind, he was questioning, in silence, just how friendly this man really was…

Lifting up the glass of orange liquid, he could taste the tartness of the citrus juice. It was cold in his mouth and it stunned his teeth enough to make him want to use his tongue to rub against it in hopes to 'warm' it up. Then his fingers took a hold of the spoon settled on a neat napkin and scooped a little of the tan, steaming mush in a jade lacquer bowl. Instantly, Jounouchi was overwhelmed by the delicious taste of brown sugar and honey against his tongue… Oatmeal with the sweet spices were his guess.

"This is really good, Hideo!" Jounouchi exclaimed as he spooned another portion into his mouth.

Hideo had a pleased smile on his face but he didn't say anything, only remained silent to watch him. For some reason, he couldn't stop watching, those eyes watching this young boy in his bed, eating his food… It made him feel happy and he didn't want to let it slip by.

Later that morning, Jounouchi had gotten dressed and gotten ready to leave. He was feeling much better thanks to Hideo but still, he felt like he owed him something for helping him. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay you back?"

"I'm sure," Hideo said as he walked the blonde to the door of the modest apartment. "Just keep going to the arcade and visit me, okay? That would make me more than happy, Jounouchi-kun!"

"I can do that!" Jounouchi said with a smile. He watched the older man smile as well and soon he would walk through the door and follow along the corridor from the apartment. He easily found the staircase that descended to the lower floors and disappeared thereafter.

As he watched him leave, Hideo could feel a weight sink onto his shoulders and wrap in a tight ball in his chest. He was afraid for himself and Jounouchi. Shutting the door softly behind him, he would go to the den and sit on the plush sofa and let out a sigh. Seto Kaiba worried him and he was curious still. What was Jounouchi and Seto's relationship exactly? Were they close friends?

"It's none of my business!" Hideo said abruptly, as if forcefully trying to convince himself that it was the truth. "Besides, I'm just an arcade owner! I'm not… impressive.."

The moment Jounouchi got home, later that afternoon, he didn't even bother to remove his shoes as he went to the answering machine. Just as he thought; the red light was blinking and the digital numbers on the machine were flashing. It read: "Two unread messages."

'Two?' He thought. He knew that he would get one from Seto, but the second message was a mystery. Maybe it was Shizuka? Maybe it was his mom…? His finger pressed the playback button and jumping over the arm of the couch, he landed in the plush cushion of his sofa. He waited in anxiety for the messages to play.

"Message one," the machine said autonomously.

"Jou-kun! Yug', Anzu and I are gonna go to the museum tomorrow!" It was his best friend, Honda. "If ya gonna come with us, call me before one tomorrow!" And there followed a click as the phone was hung up.

Jounouchi looked up at the clock and it was still pretty early. It was a quarter past eleven. And he decided that he would call Honda after he heard the second message. The pause between the messages made his heart drop. He was expecting it to be from Seto… Expecting Seto to yell at him for not following him the other night…

However, it wasn't. It was his mother. She was informing him that she was going to be depositing money into his account again and that was it. There was a click, the hang-up, and then a silence as his amber eyes stared at the black machine. Jounouchi's heart had been jumping so fast in his chest that he thought it might have killed him. But it didn't, he was still standing there.

"W-What.. were you.. expecting…?" Jounouchi said to himself shakily, "Seto to.. call….?" He shook his head and at that moment, the phone rang. Being consumed by self denial, he forgot to caution himself when he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Jounouchi." A cold voice said in a statement, rather than a question.

The blonde's blood ran cold through his veins. He found that his voice would not respond with his demand to speak and only air would come forth.

"Come to the door."

Jounouchi's eyes would widen with the said command. Before he even had a chance to think about it, he found himself at his front door. The phone was in his left hand as the right reached for the knob of his door. He wanted to stop, stop from opening the door, but it didn't work. The doors latch clicked and slowly, it opened to reveal…

---

**Takashima** - o.o...


	3. An Idol's Best Friend

**Takashima**: I believe it's a record for me to write a chapter and update this soon, to be honest... I'm sorry that it took so long, however, life is now catching up with me and I'll be entering art college in less than a week. I'll try to write more when I get the chance. -draws a heart- As always, Enjoy.

* * *

When Jounouchi opened the door to his apartment, his eyes met with the sky. The clouds were beautiful and white and undisturbed as they floated through the endless quilt of blue. However, those golden eyes were glazed. What had he been expecting to see? A man with brunette hair and a cold blue stare looking coolly back at him? No one was there and as he stood at the doorway, a gentle, warm breeze rolled by and tangled with his blonde bangs.. 

The blonde's apartment was on the fifth floor of an apartment building in room four-hundred eleven. The elevator was out-of-order thus the only way to get up was by the stairs… Of course Seto Kaiba wouldn't waste his time climbing up so many stairs just to see him. No…

After being told to go to the front and seeing no one there, it was like a car slamming into him at full force. Jounouchi could feel his heart stopping and his breath escaping his body as his chest cove in slightly. The shock had made his body stiffen. His eyes just stared out with his hand frozen on the phone.

Jounouchi could feel the hot tears stinging in the back of his eyes and soon the burning tears streamed over his cheeks. He didn't even notice them.. He didn't even blink…The fact was that he couldn't make himself move at all. He had lost the will to.

"S-Seto…" His voice was shaking and squeaking..

"Idiot. Look down," ordered the cold voice through the phone.

Like before, he did as he was told. When his eyes shifted from the clouds to the ground, he was overcome with another blow. There, sat at the front threshold of his door, was a box wrapped in white paper and tied with a lustrous blue ribbon.

What… was this…? A white box..? Was it suppose to be for him…?

As he stared at the box, the phone started slipping from his hand. He didn't even notice until Seto began speaking again after the brief, silent pause. Quickly, Jounouchi put the phone back to his ear and listened, "-open it and get back to me." Click. That was all…

For a few more minutes, the blonde stared at the phone as if it were an alien relic but then he remembered that the box was at the foot of his door. Putting the communication device into his back pocket, he suddenly found the strength and will to bend over and pick up the elegantly and simply wrapped gift.

The tears fell less and less over his cheeks as he carried it into his apartment. His prior sadness was replaced with a look of awe and curiosity. Just what was it? Not only was it heavy but whatever was inside shifted insistently. It made him worry about what was inside. Could it be easily broken..?

As he set it down onto the coffee table and fell into the couch to sit, he blinked. Could it have been his imagination or did he hear a yip? This made his curiosity increase as he reached out to undo the bow… Smoothly, the bow was pulled straight and let go as the wrapping paper was slowly removed.

A gasp left his lips. There sat inside of a small cage was a puppy. A cute golden retriever with a blue collar around its neck. Its big brown eyes were equal to that of his own and that golden fur was the same hue as his own hair. The puppy yipped happily as it finally got to see its new master and a little pink tongue slipped from its open, smiling jaws.

The teenage blonde couldn't help but open the cage and take the puppy into his arms. He let out an uncharacteristically, girly squeal as he pressed the puppy close to his face. "Kami-sama, how cute!" The puppy yipped happily and cuddled close, nudging his head into his master's cheek and licked at his face.

The door suddenly opened and a voice called, "Jou-kun! You home..?"

Jounouchi blinked and looked up towards the door. The puppy did as well. "In here, Honda!"

Honda shut the door and walked to the den, where he had heard his best friend's voice from. His hand was running through his brown hair until it suddenly froze at seeing the puppy in Jounouchi's arms. He didn't say anything at first and took a seat in an armchair nearby. He let out a sigh.

When Jounouchi looked at him from putting the puppy onto his lap, he began to speak. "Look, Jou-kun, I'm sorry about what I said the other day… I didn't think it would upset you that much. It's just that… Kaiba and I and you never got along in the past and I never thought that would change since Rich-Boy is all stuck up and stuff."

"It's okay, Honda," Jounouchi smiled, his hand rubbing the back of the puppy's head gently, "It's okay. It's partially my fault anyway… I never told you that I got a job at Kaiba Corporation. I should have.. You're my best friend, Honda… But I understand why you were upset."

Honda nodded slowly. He was quiet again as he sat back in the comfortable chair. He looked from the puppy to his best friend for a few more minutes before he spoke again. "Last night, where did you go..? I was trying to find you and I called your cell phone a bunch of times. I was worried…"

"Well," Jounouchi began thoughtfully, his smile slipping and his face neutral, "After I left the arcade, Hideo had followed me. That much you know.." Each word he said was slow. "And I told him that I would be okay… But he didn't believe me. We got to the end of Midori Avenue and Yonaru Street when we ran into Kaiba.."

"And…?" Honda asked with a bit of interest. "Did Hideo-san say anything to him?"

Jounouchi shrugged lightly. "Hideo… did speak to Kaiba.. But I forgot.. I had been running so much that night that I was already feeling light headed and fell. The next thing I knew it was morning and I sat up in Hideo's room. It seems he took me home to his place.." It wasn't a complete lie but the blonde didn't feel compelled to tell his best friend the entire truth.. How would telling him the entire truth make his best friend feel? Or even think? He didn't want to know.. It was… dangerous..

The dark haired boy nodded slowly, seemingly accepting the answer as he studied his friend's face. He sighed and closed his eyes as he tilted his head back to the chair's head pillow. "What's his place like?" He peeked one eye and grinned, "Does it have a lot of booths in it? Rare stuff?"

Jounouchi laughed softly, careful not to wake the little, snoozing, nameless puppy on his lap. "No, no it doesn't. It's normal with normal 'normal' things, if that makes sense"

"Aww… That's disappointing. I keep asking if he has all these rare games that he keeps at his house but he kept saying no. I guess he was telling the truth… But every time I asked, he always had a grin that made me think otherwise, you know?" Honda leaned forward and rest his elbows on the skulls of his knees.

The blonde nodded.

Honda watched his friend quietly before he got up and moved over to sit beside him. When Jounouchi turned his face to him, he blinked when he felt his friend's hand on his face. The motion of his moving fingers told him that he was rubbing at something away on my skin.

"Were you… crying, Jou-kun?"

Jounouchi's golden eyes widened. Had he forgotten to clean himself up? To look more presentable? Yes. As those fingers delicately cleaned his face of the dry tears, he tried to turn away but found that his best friend's other hand had captured the other side of his face in his palm. "I-It's nothing, Honda." His golden eyes fell towards the other boy's shirt.

However, Honda's eyes only narrowed. "Did Hideo-san do something to you?" But promptly, Jounouchi shook his head. "Then why were you crying..?"

Exerting his strength, he pulled away. "I mean it, nothing.. Today is just one of those days…" He prayed to kami that Honda would believe him.

A sort of puzzled expression surfaced on Honda's face. "Oh..? Okay…" For a split second, he looked away but he was back to say, "Don't forget that I'm your best friend, Jounouchi. You can tell me anything and even though I'll be mad about some things that you tell me, depending on what they are, I just want to help you in the end, okay?"

This gave Jounouchi a peace of mind. He knew that he could tell his best friend anything and now that he was reminded of it, he felt calmer and lighter in a way. His guard dropped even more when he looked at the little animal on his lap. It was just so darn cute! He felt a warm smile tugging at his lips.. He felt happy.

"So where did you get the puppy, Jou-kun?" Honda asked finally from curiosity.

"Seto sent--" But after saying the name, he suddenly realized what he had said and tried to catch himself, "I mean, Satori sent the puppy to me!" He inwardly cursed himself but it was too late. Honda was already staring at him like he had grew a second head.

"**Seto**?**_ Seto Kaiba_**..? **_He_** sent you the puppy?" Honda was more than shocked, actually, that was an understatement. His mouth was open and a multitude of emotions rushed through his face so quickly, it was hard to tell if he was angry or surprised, or stunned or anything at all.

"H-Honda..?" Jounouchi's heart was racing in his chest and thundering chaotically in his ears. What had he done? A simple Freudian slip like that and he was already in a whole mess of trouble! He knew how much he hated Seto and there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to be bombarded with more questions than ever. He sighed. "Yes…"

"Why?" Honda asked with a bridled rage.

Jounouchi found it hard to look his best friend in the eyes. Looking away, he began to answer, "Because… he and I got into a fight… and-"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Honda held up a hand. "You two got into a fight? How is that anything out of the ordinary?"

What could this blonde say? The truth? But what if Honda decided, even after what he had just said, that he didn't want to be his friend because he was dating Seto or that he was gay, or even both. The dwindling, now spreading, fear branched through every fiber of his body… This was the ultimate test of their friendship.

Jounouchi looked away and tilted his head forward so that his bangs covered his eyes. He bit his bottom lip as he decided, at the last moment, whether or not he should tell his best friend the truth and risk everything.. If he lost Honda.. What were the chances that Yugi, Anzu and Ryou wouldn't look at him any different…?…

Russian Roulette; It felt like that dreadful game. Please, Lady Luck, shine on him.

"Honda, Seto and I… are dating," Jounouchi confessed.

There was a sudden, and very heavy silence that sat in the room. For what seemed like hours that passed, nothing happened until Honda put a hand on Jounouchi's shoulder. "Although I don't like it.. The thing between you two.. And… stuff, I think you have a lot of explaining to do."

Lady Luck was smiling on Jounouchi, like she always was. When the blonde heard his best friend's calm, stable voice talking to him, he knew that Honda wasn't going to throw away their friendship.

When Honda asked that he be prompted on the history of Jounouchi's and Seto's relationship, the blonde willingly explained from the very beginning. He started with he getting a job at Kaiba Corporation at the beginning of summer vacation as a video game tester, the hardships during those weeks and the luxurious trips… and the recent activities. He went back to his memories about a few days ago, where he had ran from the arcade with Hideo following, and filled in the gap. "--and then he turned and left."

It wasn't hard to see that Honda was having mixed emotions about all of this but he didn't look like he was going to reject his best friend because of his sexual orientation or his lifestyle. Running a hand through his hair, Honda sounded uncertain but spoke anyway, "Now I feel even worse about my outburst the other night…" The boy flushed faintly.

"It's not your fault… It's mine. I should have told you.." Jounouchi said softly.

"No.." Honda smiled kindly, "You weren't ready to tell me.. So I understand that.."

Jounouchi interrupted, "I know that, for a long time, you admired me, Honda, but, now that you know that I'm gay, does that change your opinion about me?" The answer was partially important to him and how Honda would answer would tell him how he really felt even if his words were little white lies.

Honda shifted in his seat as he thought. Maybe he didn't know. Maybe he was uncomfortable or even confused. A second or two passed before his face changed to a more determined look and he smiled to Jounouchi. "You are my best friend through and through. So what if you're gay? We're all a little gay anyway, right? It's just matters to what degree!"

All Jounouchi could do for that moment was stare at his best friend. He couldn't believe it… and yet he had heard it from Honda's own mouth, the nearly complete homophobe. He felt a great rush of relief in his chest as he grabbed the other boy in for a hug. "Thank you," He softly said. Fresh tears fell.

He could feel Honda returning the hug. A few minutes passed and a warm silence fell between them. The only thing that made this gentle atmosphere ripple was the yawn of the puppy nestled on Jounouchi's lap.

---

During his lunch break, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation had opted for something different lunch today, which wasn't unusual. His secretary agreed to hold all calls until he returned. As he left, his mind was filled with thoughts of the blonde boy, his boyfriend… However, on the outside, he looked as cold as a brick of ice. The usual look for him.

Walking along the pearl white corridor to the elevator, he pressed the down button to call the chamber up to him. There were a few employees that worked for him waiting for it as well. They said a greeting to him but nothing else. A few moments later, there was a charming ding as the silver doors parted to allow passengers.

The whole ride down from the sixty-fourth floor was a quiet. Neither employer or employee spoke to one another. But that was convenient for the brunette. When the doors opened again on ground floor, he stepped out with the train of his white trench coat swooshing behind him.

Crossing the marble floor to the double doors in the front, paned with dual-plate glass, Seto opened them and winced that the bright sunlight showing the earth. He hadn't realized that it was so bright today. He could feel the summer's sweltering heat right through his trench coat but it didn't bother him. Automatically, his coat started the cooling system that was built right into the fabric of the coat. It's good to be rich.

Walking along the other people, he was easily able to overlook everyone, thanks to his height. Although Seto didn't usually let his eyes wander around too much, he had caught a glimpse of a blonde hair boy across the street. He had turned away, momentarily disregarding him, but when the image vividly appeared back in his mind, he turned back to see that his mind was right. It was Jounouchi with Honda and the puppy that he had given him on a leash. They seemed to be walking around the corner of a candy store to somewhere.

Forgetting all about lunch, the CEO crossed the street, when he was given the signal, and went to follow inconspicuously. He felt compelled to follow.. Like, maybe, it was his right. That **_is_** his boyfriend after all… Almost at once, he felt his chest tighten when his eyes glanced from his boyfriend to his boyfriend's best friend, Honda.

They had always been very close to one another… They could become lovers… Jounouchi wouldn't dare cheat on him, right? But what about the other day with that arcade owner? Kaiba suddenly felt a wave of anger course through his body.

As he continued to follow the two and the puppy, he found that they were heading to a local dog park. He had never known of its existence before today. They were talking in such a cheerful way that it almost made Seto jealous of what the two of them shared. Almost.

The puppy yipped and jumped onto its haunches when it saw the other dogs in the park. It was excited and so were the two people with it. Jounouchi smiled and so did Honda, however, their smiles fell when the puppy went around to pay mind to the gentleman wearing a long trench coat behind them.

"Seto.." Jounouchi said softly.

Honda didn't look happy to see him. He never did, but today he didn't look like he was going to try and pick a fight with him. Conversely, he was quiet and glanced to his best friend. He whispered something into his ear. The blonde handed the leash to the dark brown haired boy as his eyes concentrated on the tall CEO.

Seto ignored Honda as he walked further away from them but enough to keep an eye on them. The puppy was allowed to walk around on its own accord on its retractable leash. It would pull and pull and pull until there was no more leash to pull on. Everything was new to it.

Jounouchi felt a strain of numbness branching through his limbs… He felt that sudden pang of guilt and fear reigning in his chest and it sat very heavily. What could he do or say? He had felt so betrayed the other day, due to Honda's words and reminders, and he was so confused.. He kept getting flashbacks of how Seto looked that day in his mind and the more he saw it, the more pain he felt.

To the blonde's surprise, the CEO walked up to him and grabbed his wrist. He started pulling him along. He hadn't resisted and he turned to wave to Honda, telling him that it was all right. Although… Honda still wore a distressed and concerned expression in his face. Was this the right choice..?

The pair had gone into an normal alley between two buildings nearby. It had no shady people lingering in and out of it and it was quiet. So no one would interrupt them. It was a good place to talk.

"Jounouchi…" Seto's face was still neutral.

The blonde looked into the brunette's face. He felt his chest squeezing into his heart, as it often did. When his eyes met with those beautiful blue ones, he didn't say anything, or rather, he couldn't bring himself to. He could feel his hands balling into light fists… He couldn't help but feel nervous... that casual air that he often gave off wasn't erecting… Between them now was just a staunch tension.

Seto closed the gap between them unexpectedly and his hand reached up….

To Jounouchi's surprise, he felt his boyfriend's gentle, warm fingertips against his cheek, and then he stood frozen as he felt their lips pressed together in a kiss. It was gentle, not aggressive, it was almost like Seto was afraid to break the most precious thing to him.

As soon as the kiss was broken, Seto withdrew but only a little, their lips were still brushing as he spoke, "I'm… sorry, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi couldn't believe what he had just hear. He blinked in his puzzlement. "W-what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," Seto warned softly. He was forcing himself to look into his lover's eyes… and it could be seen that he was having a hard time himself. He must have been in conflict since that time too… So it wasn't just Jounouchi…

"…Seto." When Seto focused his attention more on him that his own, personal distraught thoughts, Jounouchi kissed him again and pulling back, his cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry too… I was... being selfish…"

"Of course you were," Seto agreed.

"Ye-- Hey!" Jounouchi's brows furrowed and his lips pulled into a pout, "Seto!" But as quickly as that pout appeared, it disappeared when he saw Seto smirking.

Jounouchi leaned against him. His hands gripped the two lapels on Seto's trench to secure them together and then closed his eyes. He sighed softly as he felt the weighty pressure lift… Their fight was finally over and it felt damn good.

For a few minutes, they stood together... embracing one another until Seto kissed Jounouchi's head and pulled away. "Jounouchi."

Just looking at him, Jounouchi could tell what Seto wanted to ask. Without letting him verbally ask, the blonde answered the invisible question, "I want you to make time for me… That's all I ask.. I want to spend time with you and you don't even have to buy me gifts or anything… I just want to be with you, Seto."

Seto's blue eyes were studying Jounouchi's face carefully. He didn't look like he was going to give in but then he sighed and said with a feigned note of disappointment, "I'll have to clear a few days of my schedule… but I guess I can make the time for you.."

"Yay!" Jounouchi's arms were wrapped tightly around Seto's neck as he hugged him.

"Heh…" Seto reached back to pat him on the back. He smiled slightly. "Jounouchi, do you want to go out to lunch today?" He asked.

"Really?" He pulled back and smiled even happier. When he received a nod, he hugged him again and said, "I'll ask Honda to watch Genki."

"Genki?"

"The puppy you sent me!" As if remembering something, he smiled even more and kissed the tall CEO again. "Thank you for him, by the way. I love him!" The blonde quickly ran out of the alleyway and headed back to the park.

There, he saw Honda talking to a girl with her puppy. He was laughing and nervously touching the back of his head. Genki only had to glance over when he saw his master coming back and he was pulling on his leash. "Honda! Genki!"

"You're back! He didn't do anything to you right?" Honda was suddenly annoyed. The girl beside him looked curiously at the two. She was pretty, from what Jounouchi had saw of her.

Jounouchi shook his head and smiled brightly. "Nope! And who's this, Honda?"

"Her name is Tsubasa!" Honda grinned. Turning to the girl, he said, "This is my best friend, Jounouchi."

"Nice to meet you," Tsubasa said with a kind smile. "This is my puppy, Cecile." Her puppy was a black Labrador and she looked a little older than his. It happily wagged its tail.

"You've met my---" However, Honda cut him off.

"You mean **_my_** puppy, right, Jounouchi-kun?" Honda said, smiling though gritting his teeth.

Catching the hint, the blonde nodded. "O-Oh yeah! **His** puppy… Genki?"

"Why yes," She responded enthusiastically, "He's so adorable! I just had to come over and see him. I can't resist a puppy with such a cute face!"

Honda began to laugh then asked his best friend, "So what's up?"

"Oh.. Um," Jounouchi began, "I'm gonna go out to lunch.. You don't mind if I take a rain check on… watching Genki today, do you?"

"With **_him_**?" Honda had a look of incredulousness. Didn't they have a fight? Or did they just make up, he wondered inwardly.

Jounouchi sheepishly nodded. "Yeah…."

"Alright then, just be careful okay?" Honda warned, "I'll bring Genki over tonight since you have a present for him anyway, okay?" He watched Jounouchi nod and hurry off.

When Jounouchi caught up with Seto, the two walked alongside each other, talking idly. They looked like normal friends in a way as they walked and talked. However, they didn't know that they were passing the middle-aged arcade owner across the street and he stood, watching them. A look of anguish crossed his usually-light features..

* * *

**  
Takashima**: Feedback is appreciated. -heart- :D Oh and if there are any mistakes, spelling errors and such, please tell me with a comment. :D Ja! 


End file.
